The Return Rapre Lord
by RaieBlack
Summary: Lecter has returned from Asia, in hopes of crossing paths with Agent Starling. Finding out that Starling is not alone, but with an heir to her step-brother, Lecter finds the need to impress them both (6 Chapters up!)
1. Default Chapter

Guess what! I finally watched Red Dragon. I had meant to watch it earlier, preferably when it was out in theatres, but I had been working all the time, and I was totally infuriated that I hadn't watched it till today, when I rented it. I'm definitely going to rent it. Wow! Anyway, I've finally gotten around to writing a "Hannibal" based fan fiction. I also have a couple of Harry Potter fics up as well, if anyone would like to check those out. Well, please read and review, and tell me if I'm on a good track, which, would be quite good if I was.  
  
Disclaimer- Virginia "Ginny" Starling, Malif Dyberg, Marie Seller, and any other characters to be added. The rest are that of Thomas Harris (who by the way, is absolutely brilliant!)  
  
Rating- R For language, content and sexual situations and talk.  
  
A/N- I have watched all of the Hannibal the Cannibal movies and I have started the series of books that the movies were based upon. This one technically comes after "Hannibal" the last in the series that I have heard of thereof.  
  
Song- The Juliana Theory "The Hardest Things"  
Chapter 1  
  
Virginia Starling crossed her legs as she sat on the stone wall surrounding the forensic academy she had just enrolled in. She turned down her CD player, and pulled the headphones off her ears as she looked around, scanning the perimeter.  
  
"She's late again," She said out loud grumpily, crossing her arms.  
  
Virginia had been trying to take after her aunt, Clarice Starling, an FBI special agent, who was well known in cases with Hannibal the Cannibal; Dr. Hannibal Lecter, and the murderer who had been a transvestite. Though Virginia looked up to Clarice with all her heart, she sometimes wandered if her aunt over did herself at times. She worked over time, and never made it home for dinner, or to any of Virginia's events. But she was grateful that Auntie Clarice had been able to get her a scholarship to Florence Academy of Forensic Science, from Jack Crawford, also an agent.  
  
She pulled up her knee socks out of habit, and flattened her maroon skirt to her legs. She winkled her nose, and looked around again.  
  
Only at 16, Virginia was on her way to a definite spot in the FBI agency. She knew multiple sequences, forensic wise, and was years ahead of her classes. She has such a passion for forensic science, that when she turns 18, she plans to go to the exact same FBI Academy her Auntie Clarice went to.  
  
She spotted her aunt pulling up in her Lexus and she hopped off the wall and shoved her CD player and books into her bag. She propped it on her shoulder and walked to the car.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Ginny, work was hell and Marie Seller was being a bitch, as usual. But no surprise there," Clarice said, with a shake of her head. Her strawberry blonde hair fell around her shoulders.  
  
"What's no surprise? That your late?" Ginny said, slipping into the passenger seat and throwing her belongings in the back seat.  
  
"Gin, you know I'm sorry." Clarice said, pulling down her sunglasses so Ginny could look into her eyes.  
  
A smile broke out on Ginny's face and she nodded.  
  
"I'm only being hard to get along with. Thanks for the ride, Malif Dyberg was trying to convince me to let him give me a ride home. He's such a pain in the ass." She said, leaning forward to turn on the radio.  
  
"He's a handsome young man, Gin. I don't see what's wrong with him." Clarice said, putting the car into gear, and setting off down the street.  
  
"He's a so-called pimp. I swear, he's dated every girl in school 'cept me. And he's destined to win me over," She turned the knobs on the radio, and turned it to a rock station.  
  
"Well, maybe he truly likes you," Clarice said matter-of-factly, digging in her purse at a red light.  
  
"Yeah right," she said, sitting up in the seat, "Have you looked at me lately? The best I can win is a computer nerd,"  
  
Clarice laughed her cheerful laugh that Virginia loved. It was so relaxed and understanding, like a friend that knew exactly what she was thinking. The age difference between Clarice and Virginia was slight, making their aunt/niece relationship better. Clarice, a young, curvaceous thirty-three year old, and Virginia a clever, beat-knick teenager had more in common then what was on the surface.  
  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with computer nerds," Recoiled Clarice in her joking manner.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, I forgot you liked Crawford." Ginny joked as her aunt's face blushed.  
  
"You know that the only kind of relationship that Crawford and me have is strictly working." Clarice said, stumbling.  
  
"Hmm-mmm. I suppose that's why you invite him over for dinner all the time," Ginny said, crossing her arms in clear defeat of satisfaction.  
  
"Virginia. It's business! Plus, we've known each other since I was in the academy. He helped me of my first real case, we have a past." She said, turning on her blinker with a little more force then usual.  
  
"Right, right. Hadn't Mr. Lecter said things about Crawford's sexual fantasies about you?" Ginny said, smiling.  
  
"Lecter is full of himself. He knows that - that there's nothing between me and Crawford, no matter what he chooses to say and think." Clarice said, putting more on the gas as they turned into the freeway.  
  
"I'll choose to agree with you. But it doesn't mean I believe you," Ginny answered in response.  
  
"That's right. Anyway, maybe you really like this Malif boy," Clarice said, passing a slow Accord that was traveling abnormally slow.  
  
"I - uhhh! No!" Ginny snapped as Clarice laughed once again.  
  
" I know you don't. And you know I have no feelings like that for Crawford. Settled?"  
  
"Yeah, settled. Anyway, Auntie Clarice, when are you ever going to start dating again?" Ginny said, edging onto the subject that always flustered her aunt.  
  
"Not any time soon. 'Specially with you around," Clarice joked.  
  
Ginny laughed and looked in the back seat.  
  
"Hey-what's this?" She said, leaning behind Clarice's chair, to pick up a box that read 'FBI ONLY'.  
  
"Hey now, did you ask, Gin?" Clarice said, her face turning serious.  
  
Ginny placed the box in her lap and turned to her aunt.  
  
"May I ask what this is?"  
  
"Yes, you may," Clarice chuckled, looking at her niece.  
  
"What is this Auntie Clarice?" Ginny said, fingering the box's lid.  
  
"It's a box from a case ages ago. Before you were a thought. 1980." Clarice said, keeping her attention on the road.  
  
"I was a thought in 1980," She said, smiling, "Anyway, what case?"  
  
"Something that Crawford had assisted in a bit. It was just before I joined the academy. I was probably 17 or 18. Will Graham had basically starred in this." Clarice said, looking at the box.  
  
"Go on, go on," Ginny urged.  
  
"Well, there was a case. Red Dragon the killer was called. He had a troubled childhood and past, and he worked at a film company, making copies of films and what not. Anyway, he would find the families that reminded him the most of his childhood. And kill them, situating the three children, post-mortem, so they could 'watch' him molest their mother. He put mirror glass in their eyes to make them seem life-like. It was a confusing case, really. Lecter assisted in it by helping Will Graham. Will, you see, was the man who captured Lecter, so they sorta had a past together." Clarice said, finding the exit and steering to it.  
  
"Ugh. That's disgusting. May I open the box?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I suppose. Don't mess up anything, alright?"  
  
"I won't," Ginny replied, opening the box and placing the lid on the dashboard.  
  
She flipped through the picture of the Leeds' and the Jacobis'. There was newspaper clippings and pictures of Will Graham, and Crawford.  
  
"Ooh. Graham was a handsome boy," Ginny giggled, continuing to look at pictures.  
  
"Yeah, a married handsome boy," Clarice smiled.  
  
She continued through the box. A picture of a Chinese Symbol of the 'Red Dragon' had been taken by a Polaroid. A copy of the painting, 'The Great Red Dragon, and the Woman Clothed with the Sun.' The was a picture of the late Dolarhyde, the Dragon, and a picture of his back, tattooed with the symbols found on the dragon in the painting.  
  
"He was a clever man, Dolarhyde, wasn't he?" Ginny said, slowly putting the things back in the box and closing the lid.  
  
"Yes, he was. He was a man who wasn't sure what he was, or what he would be. It was a rather sad case, Crawford's told me. I recently spoke to Graham and he wanted me just to analyze the case just for research and to write a report. I was actually hoping you could help me, Gin." Clarice said, pulling up to a Burger King and waited.  
  
"Really? Do I get to meet Lecter?!" Ginny said, a broad grin upon her face.  
  
Ginny was absolutely obsessed with Hannibal Lecter. From reading articles on him, and the stories her aunt had told her, Virginia was infatuated, especially by his cleverness and sly of mouth. Much like herself.  
  
"No," Clarice said sternly, "Do you want anything?"  
  
"Just a Diet Coke," Ginny replied sadly, turning her head to look out the window, face turned from her aunt's.  
  
Clarice ordered, and waited in line behind the car in front of her.  
  
"Gin, I know how much you want to meet Lecter. But I don't trust myself, or him for that matter. He has a way of messing with your mind, and reading the thoughts you push from your mind. I just don't want to risk it."  
  
"Oh, come on, please Auntie Clarice," Ginny begged, "I can handle him! I don't need to even get near him, I just want to talk to him, and see what he's like, and just be awed by his brilliance,"  
  
"His brilliance? Yes, Gin, he's absolutely, positively brilliant. But insane. I just. not now, not at this point, Hun." Clarice said, pulling up to the window and handing the worker the total.  
  
"I'm ready! You know I am!" Ginny begged, once again.  
  
"Virginia Vera Louise Starling. Don't do this to me, not now. We'll talk about this when we get home." Clarice said, turning to the worker and taking her meal and handing Ginny her Diet Coke.  
  
"Ok," Ginny said sadly, turning her head down.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
How was that for my first chapter. Terrible, yes, but interesting, eh?  
  
Read and Review, please! 


	2. Chapter 2

My first chapter was basically a "I'm just starting this story, so don't get mad if I totally screw it up, ok?" chapter. Anyway, I'm starting this next chapter as soon as I can, but if I have a writer's block, it might be awhile before the next chapter gets up.  
  
Disclaimer- Ginny, Malif, Marie, Nicholas Burn, - all others to be added are mine. The rest are Thomas Harris'. (Sorry Tommy if I ruin your amazing characters!)  
  
Rating- R For Language, content and sexual situations/talk.  
  
A/N- Uh. Enjoy and review. PLEASE * whines *  
  
Song- The Juliana Theory "Do You Believe Me?" (If you must ask, YES I DO like The Juliana Theory!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Clarice pulled into her driveway and opened her garage door. She pulled in and turned off her car. A steady rain had begun to fall, and she ran quickly to the door to unlock it. Ginny grabbed her school bag out of the backseat and grabbed her pop, and followed to the door.  
  
"Just put your soda here, and come back down. We'll talk about this report, ok?" Clarice said, calmly.  
  
Ginny nodded and walked upstairs to the guest room, that more or less had became her own room, since she moved in with her aunt. Trying to add her own touch to the room, she had hung up some posters of some punk bands, and hung a strand of Christmas lights around. She tossed her bag on her chair, and sat down on it, facing her desk. She smiled at the pictures placed upon it. A picture of her late mother, who died when Ginny was fourteen, of cancer, her father who basically disowned her, and her twenty-four year old brother, Jamie. It was a picture taken in London, a vacation her father had been looking forward to. Jamie's arm was around Ginny, her father's on Jamie's shoulder, his arm around his wife. Ginny was disclosed from her mother.  
  
In another frame, was a picture of her best friend, Brandi, whom she had left back in Washington when she moved here. The picture that she was tempted to push down, was the one of her and her old boyfriend, Earl. He was a handsome boy of eighteen, almost nineteen. He had curly brown hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. He was an athlete who had protected Ginny till she moved away. A letter she receive from Brandi stated that he had started dating a cheerleader shortly after she moved. It had broken her heart.  
  
She opened the desk drawer, and pulled out her lined notebook, filled with pictures and articles on Hannibal. There was a picture, off the internet, of him playing the piano, romantic candles set about him. Ginny sighed as she thought of how her aunt didn't want her to be in the presence of him. She pulled out a jewelry box, in which she kept pictures that Mr. Lecter had drawn of her aunt. One with a lamb in which Clarice cradled in her arms. Another one was one Lecter had drawn the year before, when he had escaped to Florence, Italy. He had sent it to her by letter, and it was a nude portrait of her, one which Ginny envied most.  
  
"GINNY?! YOU COMING DOWN?!" Clarice's voice yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah!" She yelled back, putting the pictures in the jewelry box and sliding it behind her desk. She slipped the notebook in the drawer and pulled off her coat and threw it on her bed. She ran down the stairs, and slid down the banister, landing on the rug.  
  
"You know I hate when you do that," Clarice said, her head appearing from the doorway by their kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I did it," Ginny said snootily, and walked past her aunt into the kitchen.  
  
She pulled out a bar chair, and sat down at the island.  
  
"Are you angry with me over this silly Lecter thing?" Clarice said, picking up her drink and sitting opposite of Ginny.  
  
"No, I suppose I shouldn't be," She said, grabbing her Diet Coke, and taking a drink.  
  
"I know you'd be the perfect person to talk to him, I no doubt believe in you, I just don't trust Lecter,"  
  
"I envy you," Ginny said, playing with the fake display fruit in the basket.  
  
"Because.?" Clarice said, taking a drink, and making a sour face from the strong alcohol.  
  
"I don't know, I just do,"  
  
"Why? Because I interacted with Lecter? Because he helped me with my first case? Because I was able to save him last year?" Clarice said, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Maybe that's it. I'm just hurt that you don't think I can handle Mr. Lecter," Ginny said sorrowfully.  
  
"I know you could handle Lecter, I just don't trust him,"  
  
"So you're mainly saying I can't handle him, it's that easy, just say it," Ginny said defensively.  
  
Clarice sighed loudly, and took another drink.  
  
"Well, Virginia, I'll look into it. I'm only doing this so you won't despise me,"  
  
"I don't despise you, I'm just angry with it," Ginny said, looking around the kitchen, the lights dimmed.  
  
"I'm not willing to have you psychologically freaked out for the rest of your fucking life, because Lecter has played around with your mind," Clarice said sincerely, rubbing Ginny's arm in comfort.  
  
"I can handle myself. Remember, I did live with my father for fifteen years." Ginny said angrily, thinking back to the abuse her father inflicted upon her.  
  
"I'm sorry that my step-brother was a bastard to you, and your mother, there's nothing I can do about that except never forgive him, but still, this is Hannibal we're talking about," Clarice said, getting up to walk to the fridge.  
  
"I know, I know. May I use the phone long distance? I'd like to call Brandi," Ginny said, getting up and putting her pop in the fridge, reaching past Clarice.  
  
"Oh, Virginia. I forgot to tell you Brandi called last night, she left for Cancun this morning." Clarice said, turning to face Ginny's gruffled face.  
  
Ginny sighed, and re-pulled out her pop.  
  
"Ah, that's ok, I'll just go upstairs and do my homework, I have a new book to read, I can bury myself in that," Ginny said, smiling.  
  
"Ok, Virginia, I love you," Clarice said as Ginny gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Come up at 11:00 to turn off my light, k?" Ginny said, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Ok," Clarice called after her.  
  
She listened as Virginia's feet traveled up the stairs, and waited until she heard the door close. Clarice dashed to the cordless phone, and quickly dialed Crawford's number at the office.  
  
"Hello, Jack Crawford," His voice answered on the other end.  
  
"Fuck, Crawford, Ginny's up to it again," Clarice breathed, relieved that Jack was still there.  
  
"The Lecter thing? What is it now?" He replied.  
  
"Well, I told her how you and Graham wanted my help on reviewing the Red Dragon case that never had been reviewed. So, I told her she could help, it was a fuck up on my part, and now she insists that she must talk to Lecter in part of her research," Clarice said, nervously.  
  
"Well, one of you are going to have to talk to Hannibal. It's part of the ordeal. Why is she so obsessed by him anyway?" Crawford's voice sounded husky, like he was tired.  
  
"I don't know, I've never really gotten the nerve up to ask her, plus, it's something she can keep to herself, I doubt it's a love crush, or fantasy or anything," Clarice said, hoping to God it wasn't any of the latter.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Well, do you want her to meet him?"  
  
"I-I'm afraid he may tell her things I don't want her to know, and I can't exactly visit him while she's visiting, if she goes. I don't want him to screw with her mind, she's to fragile for that sort of thing," Clarice said, thinking back to the kiss she had received from Lecter the day he had killed an agency boss at his vacation home.  
  
"We can threaten him," Crawford said, really having no other alternative.  
  
"Yeah, but he's so used to them, I doubt he'll agree, or object to it if Dr. Chilton did so," Clarice said, knowing enough of Lecter to know that was probably the case.  
  
"Well, I believe that Virginia would do just fine with Lecter. She has top marks in her class, and she does extra homework, and shows more progress then some of the students, or maybe even most of them, at the FBI Academy. I say give her the chance, if she's totally freaked out, or fucked up, then blame me and Lecter, that easy. Don't put to much pressure on yourself Clarice, you still have the Rapier` case to play with, you know." Crawford said, sounding understanding.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll blame the hell out of you," Joked Clarice, and she was happy to hear him laugh on the other end.  
  
"Thanks Jack, I'll see you at work tomorrow,"  
  
"You're coming in tomorrow? It's Saturday." Crawford said, suddenly serious.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to see if Ginny wants to come along and look at any of the other evidence from the old case, see if she thinks she can take on Lecter,"  
  
"She's a clever girl, she'll be fine, stop worrying yourself Starling."  
  
"Good night, Crawford." Clarice said tiredly.  
  
"Likewise, Starling. Get good sleep, see you tomorrow."  
  
With a slight pause, they both simultaneously hung up, and Clarice put the receiver down, and thought about Ginny. She was a exceedingly brilliant girl, and Clarice knew that she'd do fine. She found herself wandering why she was so overprotective about her meeting Lecter, when she herself wasn't at all skeptical when placed up to the same challenge. She grabbed her martini, turned off the kitchen light and headed to the living room. She sat down on her leather couch, and flipped on the T.V.  
  
She took a drink of her martini, and set the glass down. She turned to a news station, to see the familiar face of Lecter on the screen. A new reporter for the CNN station, Nicholas Burn, was reporting on the psychological past of Lecter. Clarice was tempted to go up and interrupt Ginny, but she decided against it, and turned it up a little louder. Lecter's face appeared once again, the one when he was in his suit, standing innocently at the funeral of a victim he had killed. No one had suspected him then, since he was supposedly 'assisting' in the case. Clarice felt something in the pit of her stomach, and she was sure it wasn't nerves. She shook her head of her thoughts, and turned the channel to watch music videos.  
  
But her conscious kept telling her to go back and watch Lecter's special. 'No,' she thought over and over again to herself, as she turned off the T.V and tossed the remote down the couch.  
  
"I don't need anything more to do with you Lecter," Clarice said sadly, and got up, putting her drink in the kitchen sink, and heading up stairs to check her email and stats on the FBI's private website.  
  
She trudged up the stairs, and paused by Ginny's door, to hear her singing a song. "Entertaining Angels," by the Newsboys. She knocked on the door, and heard her voice stop, and the music turned down.  
  
"Yes'm?" Ginny said, her face flushed as she poked her head out the door.  
  
"You're allowed to come to work with me to look up on the Red Dragon files. Perhaps then we can drive up to Maryland, and you can visit with Lecter, it's needed." Clarice said, smiling at the site of Ginny's face absolutely glowing.  
  
"Really Auntie Clarice?" She said, grinning so broad, the almost all her teeth were showing.  
  
Clarice nodded as Ginny threw her arms around her, and squeezed her.  
  
She grabbed Clarice's hand, and kissed it repeatedly. "Thank you Auntie Clarice, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"  
  
"I knew you'd be pleased," Clarice said, grinning, happy to see that Ginny was happy.  
  
Clarice closed the door, and heard a little squeal from Ginny, as she turned on her music, and sang, now louder with more emphasis and emotion.  
  
Clarice was happy to have pleased her niece, but she now had to pray repeatedly to keep her safe.  
  
She checked her email, with no new messages except for junk mail, and ways to enlarge penis's. She checked her stats, to see no change, and she turned off the monitor, and headed to get ready for bed.  
  
She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and put on her nightgown, and slipped into bed, pulling out her Mary Higgins Clark book, and settling down, listening to hear if Ginny had put herself to sleep. There was no noise from her bedroom, and Clarice could see no light under the doorway. She buried herself in her book, and fell asleep with it upon her chest, the light beating on her face.  
  
She dreamt about Lecter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter. I'm on a roll. Short intro . here I go!  
  
(did that rhyme? :D)  
  
Disclaimer- Jackob Moorland  
  
Rating- R for language, content and sexual situations/talk  
  
A/N- I got filled by the Holy Spirit last night, and now I can speak in tongues, and it's the most amazing feeling in the world! God is GOOD!  
  
Song- "Entertaining Angels" by the Newsboys  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ginny sat across from her aunt's desk at the bureau, flipping through a teen magazine. She breathed out heavily, and searched in her sweatshirt pocket for a stick of gum.  
  
"Do you even know where he is?" Ginny asked, not looking up from her magazine.  
  
"Who?" Questioned her aunt, off-handedly, not looking up from her work computer.  
  
"Mr. Lecter, of course," Ginny replied, setting the magazine on the desk, and bringing up her legs to cross them.  
  
"I do, Crawford does, but that's about it. Me and Crawford hold no grudge against him, because he did assist in a few good cases, but that's where the line is drawn." Clarice said, moving from the computer chair, to the desk.  
  
"Is he even in driving range?"  
  
"I can't answer you that one," Clarice said, searching through a file cabinet for a file.  
  
Ginny smiled to herself, and looked at her aunt. She wondered what time she had gotten to bed last night, she always worked herself over time, and she had circles around her eyes.  
  
"Do you want to grab something for lunch?" Clarice said, finding the file, and flopping it on her desk.  
  
"No, not really. Can we go home for it? I wanted to work on my web page, anyway," Ginny said, anxious to actually find the location of Mr. Lecter from Clarice's personal files.  
  
"Well, course. Should we grab something and take it home?"  
  
"No," Ginny replied quickly, and picked up her magazine.  
  
"Ok, then." Clarice responded suspiciously, taking a good look at her niece, pretending to read her magazine.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Clarice sat in her lounge chair in her home office, scanning through her private files on her computer, looking for anything hinting where Lecter might be.  
  
She looked outside, the sun shining brightly through her paned windows. She thought back to her dream last night, slightly creepy, yet surprisingly full-filling. It was of a masked ball, all the males in masks, the females not. Clarice had entered, and took a seat by the door, waiting for the opposing to ask for a dance. Her searching eyes fell upon Ginny, in a flowing blood red dress robe, dancing with a set man. Clarice had to take a double-take, to see and admit to herself who it was. Ginny was in the possession of Lecter. Ginny, of course was oblivious to it. Or was she? Lecter had glanced over to catch Clarice's eye. They held each other's gaze, until he twisted Ginny around, and dipped her, catching her and leaning down as if to take a bite of her. But Clarice was smarter then that, and she watched nervously as Lecter moved his mouth to her neck. Clarice held her breath, and was tempted to turn her head away. But he kissed her neck passionately and brought her back up level to him. The song ended, and Ginny curtsied and Lecter bowed. Ginny was instantly swept away by another masked man, but Lecter started walking toward Clarice. Clarice turned her head the other direction, but Lecter came before her and took her hand, and kissed it.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked, his voice a soothing relief to Clarice.  
  
She nodded and he swept her onto the floor, dancing in rhythm and pace with all the other masked lords and dancing ladies.  
  
And then she had woken up. 'What did it mean?' she thought to herself as she sat, looking nervously at a picture of Lecter.  
  
"What are you trying to tell me Lecter?" Clarice said surprisingly out loud.  
  
* * * * * ** * * *  
  
International Airport- Japan  
  
Two men walked slowly towards the gate way, about to board a flight to the U.S. One of them, a set man, had on a pin stripe suit, Gucci shoes, and a tilted hat, added with a touch of sun glasses. The other had on a long leather jacket, khakis and a green sweater. They were walking at a considerably normal pace, with a bit of resignment and nerves.  
  
They boarded the gate, and flashed their tickets at the young, Japanese woman standing by the door.  
  
She nodded, keeping her eyes on the older man as he tilted his sunglasses to hauntingly meet her eyes.  
  
Once on the plane, in a secluded first class passenger area, the pair relaxed with some liquor. After the take-off, they closed off the section they were in, and started discussing.  
  
"I'm glad to be going home," The man in the leather jacket said, looking at his partner.  
  
"You have no one to go home to Jackob," Said the man in the hat, who pulled off it off, along with his sunglasses, and set them on the table opposite of him.  
  
"But just to be getting out of Asia is nice as hell," Jackob said, rubbing his eyes of tiredness.  
  
"What was wrong with Asia? Did you not like the Asian clit?" The man said, taking a drink of his liquor, and setting it down with a clank.  
  
"No doubt the fucking was good, it's still not the same as home," Jackob said, rubbing his chin, and looking out the window.  
  
"You prefer the blonde's better, aye?" The other said, standing up to unbutton his suit coat.  
  
"That's not what I said," Jackob replied defensively.  
  
"It's what you implied, Jackob."  
  
Jackob shook his head, and changed the subject, "I've been keeping up with FBI agency's reports. There seems to be a couple of young Florence students on their way to the academy."  
  
"Oh really," The man said, sitting up, his interest in the topic growing.  
  
"Yes, really. I believe they would be Malif Dyberg and Virginia Starling," Jackob said, scanning through a pile of papers on his laps.  
  
The opposing man set down his drink, and the hip of the glass shattered from the force.  
  
"Starling? I thought it was Clarice. I didn't know she had children,"  
  
"It's her niece, her step-brother's daughter. She's staying with her whilst she attends the academy." Jackob said, handing the paper to the man.  
  
The man fingered the picture of Special Agent Starling with his delicate fingers, following them through her hair, and touching them to her lips.  
  
"Is there a picture of Virginia?"  
  
"Negative, all it says are the top two students of Florence. Malif and Virginia, that's it sir," Jackob said, pausing to flip through the papers, "Oh, and for final semester projects, Malif Dyberg is concentrating on the forceful habit of psychiatrists and Virginia Starling is doing."  
  
"Pause, why'd you pause?" The man leaned forward.  
  
"-She's doing you, sir," Jackob said, passing the paper to Lecter.  
  
"Is she now? She's 'interested' in me, is she? Maybe I should give her some help so she can get 'extra credit' on this report of hers," Lecter said, handing the paper back to Jackob.  
  
"You're not going to harm the poor bitch, are you?" Jackob said nervously.  
  
"Denied. I'm only to play around with her, and send Clarice into a frenzy, have her begging for me," Lecter said, leaning back in his chair, and putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Do you love her?" Jackob said, crossing the line between what Lecter became defensive on.  
  
"Whom?" Lecter answered off-handedly, knowing 'whom'.  
  
"Starling, of course. Is that why you've spared her so often?"  
  
"She's my diamond in the rough. She's what keeps me from going more insane then I supposedly am. And I'm going to make her niece the jewels around my neck if I have to," Lecter said, feeling himself start from the very thought of Clarice.  
  
"Lecter, don't start any sprees, killing wise, please, I beg of you, you don't need to go back to Chilton," Jackob begged.  
  
"I wouldn't go back to that fucking dungeon if they caught me. Anyway, though the taste of flesh does appease me right now, I plan to stay secluded from the outside world when I get back to the U.S. I let Chilton slip through my grip once, and if I meet up with him again, he won't. It's a promise." Lecter said, stretching out his legs.  
  
Jackob Moorland nodded. He was a handsome man of thirty, a considerable amount of years younger then Hannibal himself, but the way they had met up was unknown. Jackob had dark hair, which curled about his head, a handsome heartthrob. He had black beetle eyes, and a manly nose. He was a tall, muscular and attractive gentleman. He had been a patient of Dr. Lecter's back in the mid 1970's. Though there was no physical attraction between the two, Jackob couldn't help but me impressed by his opponent.  
  
"Though," Continued Lecter, "To pay a visit to Starling would be quite an honor, not to mention a treat,"  
  
Jackob chuckled nervously as a flight attendant interrupted their cubicle without knocking.  
  
"You men need anything?" She stuttered through her heavy Japanese accent.  
  
Lecter turned sharply to meet her eyes, "Have you never heard of knocking? At least a fair warning that you are intruding. How the hell did you get this job anyway?"  
  
The attendant's face flushed drastically, and she mumbled an apology.  
  
Lecter shook is head and put his hand in front of his mouth, "She's the only one I will." Jackob nodded nervously and turned his head away, having it been years since he had witnessed Lecter's fair 'art' in work.  
  
"Have you ever tasted the sweet juices of a tongue? And I'm not talking about through kissing you fucking whore, I'm talking about it being chewed in your mouth and swallowed into your stomach," Lecter said, standing up, towering over the attendant.  
  
She shook her head nervously, backing away from Lecter's intimidating glare.  
  
"Oh, I have darling. I've eaten almost anything you can imagine. What about you," He said, playing seductively with a strand of her thin hair.  
  
She shook her head furiously again, her bottom lip shaking.  
  
He brought up his finger to her trembling lip. "If this isn't stopped, I'll bite it off,"  
  
She bit her bottom lip, and started walking away from Lecter, but he grabbed her around the wrist and twisted it. She didn't scream, but kept her lips tightly together.  
  
"How about a waltz, you slut?" Lecter said, placing his hand on backside, pushing her closer to him.  
  
The attendant nodded, too scared to deny him. He pulled her as close as he could, and they waltzed, Jackob wincing every once and awhile. Finally, when the song playing in Lecter's head finished, he brought up a cloth, soaked with anesthesia, and placed it over the girl's face. She passed out immediately, and Lecter took a bite out of her face. Jackob covered his face, and tried to keep himself from retching.  
  
Jackob's job was to dispose of the body, but he couldn't bare to bring himself to look at her. But he had to. He walked next to her body, and grabbed the cloth from Lecter and placed it over her distorted face. He sprayed her over with a substance that would dissolve all oils from a fingerprint, there for, leaving no prints at all. He found a suitcase at the end of the aisle, and stuffed the petite girl in the bag and slid it under the row of seats. He sat down next to Lecter, as Lecter whipped his face of blood and flesh.  
  
"That should tide me over for a considerable amount of time," Lecter said, breathing heavily, "You're a pussy Jackob, what's your problem?"  
  
"It's just been awhile Hannibal, I-I don't know, I have forgotten what it was like,"  
  
"Would you like me to demonstrate again?" Lecter threatened, putting the bloody washcloth in his briefcase.  
  
Jackob shook his head. "Let's just get home, and we can figure out how to get to Starling, ok?"  
  
"Who said we were going to visit Starling so soon? It isn't part of my master plan," Lecter sneered angrily at Jackob, who cowered slightly.  
  
"You don't have a master plan, sir. Anyway, don't deny your male feelings. You know that you want to be with Clarice, to fuck her brains out, since you have been so deprived of the female anatomy for so long," Jackob said.  
  
Lecter nodded in agreement. "Yes, I have been deprived, but that doesn't mean I need Agent Starling to please me, what about her niece?"  
  
"An under-age girl?" Jackob said, though it didn't come as a surprise to him that Lecter suggested her.  
  
"Of course, I mean, where's the fun in Clarice? She's a little too. stiff at the moment, I'll have to get her loosened up if anything is to go on between us, which I doubt," Lecter said, ending his sentence with a slight slur of disappointment.  
  
"Why's that?" Jackob questioned.  
  
"I asked her last year, 'If you loved me, would you ask me to stop?' and she said 'Not on your life.' she's a clever girl, Moorland, she knows who's in charge." Lecter said, with a smirk, "And I'm going to get her niece to know who's in charge, as well,"  
  
"Just don't kill any of the Starlings," Jackob pleaded.  
  
"I couldn't. It would be inconsiderably rude of me to do so. Plus, young flesh doesn't fulfill my needs, so the best I could get from the niece is a good time, and the shit scared out of her."  
  
* ** ******* * * * * * * * * * * * * *** * *  
  
Ginny went to bed early Saturday night, after being annoyed by the continuous phone calls from Malif. She needed her rest. She was stressed and pissed off, and just wanted to sleep.  
  
Clarice was running back to the office quick to speak to Crawford, and then going out to dinner with a friend from the academy. Ginny was disappointed to hear that it was a girl. She positive that her aunt needed to get out and date for her own sanity. She hadn't been involved with anyone since she was twenty, being too wrapped up in her job and her case.  
  
For some reason, she couldn't sleep, and she grabbed her blanket, and pillow, and slipped on her slippers and headed down to the den to watch T.V. She grabbed the remote and plopped down on the couch, wrapping herself up in her blanket.  
  
She turned it on, flipping through the channels, to find that nothing was on T.V. She sighed loudly, frustrated, and got up to go to their downstairs computer. She turned on the monitor, and signed onto her email. She had one new message, next to the 15 that Malif had sent. She clicked the flashing '1 new msg' button, and waited as it downloaded. She didn't know who the sender was, but clicked open the fresh email, and waited again as it uploaded. It was a Hannibal forward. Nervously, she clicked on the 'few pictures' button, and up popped pictures of the victims in which Lecter sent out against. All were dead, except for two.  
  
Ginny scrolled down, turning her head from the gory pictures on the page. All of a sudden, she reached the bottom of the email, and a face was looking at her, it was a downloaded movie. There was a girl, about twenty- one or two, standing in front of a camera she more then likely didn't know was present. All of a sudden there was the sound of glass breaking in surround sound, and the girl's face turned freakish, and she screamed and the camera blacked out. At the bottom of the email in big letters it read "IF YOU WERE SENT THIS, HANNIBAL THE CANNIBAL IS LURKING IN YOUR HOUSE". Ginny chuckled, and clicked out of the email, and went to her music folder. She opened a Dave Matthews Band song, and headed out of the room, before hand, turning the music up so she could hear it through out the house.  
  
Those kind of things didn't scare her. She actually chuckled at the thought of Hannibal Lecter himself in her house. She'd probably scare him, before he could do so to her. She looked hilarious after her shower, her hair still wrapped in a towel to avoid frizzy ness. She had a facial mask on, making her look like a freshly iced cookie. 'Would Hannibal eat me like a freshly iced cookie?' though Ginny dirtily and laughed out loud, surprising herself.  
  
She fixed herself a hot chocolate, and went to the bathroom while it was in the microwave.  
  
"Mr. Lecter. in my house, what an absurd idea," She joked nervously, and turned off the faucet.  
  
******* ************** ****************** ************ *********  
  
He he. That's the best ending I got for you. : ) onto the next chappy-wappy 


	4. Chapter 4

I hate this grammatical error fixer thingy. It's like "You know what? SCREW YOU!!!" Hehe. Anyway, hmmm, I can smell my dinner, yum! So I'll start this chapter.. Ah * sighs *  
  
Disclaimer- Virginia "Ginny" Starling, Malif Dyberg, Marie Seller, Nicholas Burn, Jackob Moorland, etc. The original *and best* characters are that of the brilliant Thomas Harris. [Thank goodness for you sir!]  
  
Rating- R for language, content and sexual situations/talk  
  
A/N- We're having lasagna for din-din! Yummy!  
  
Song- "Shell of a Man" The Juliana Theory (Yes! Again!)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Clarice and Ginny sat eating breakfast. Ginny had driven herself to Church service, while Clarice stayed at home and cooked an amazing breakfast of sausage, pancakes (and chocolate chips for Ginny's sake), bacon, and hash browns. Though Ginny had been late coming home from Church, Clarice already had the house smelling amazing.  
  
Ginny grabbed a pancake off the main plate with her fingers, and Clarice sighed.  
  
"What?" Ginny said, laughing as she grabbed the syrup.  
  
"It's called a spatula you dork, that's how you pick up a pancake, now I'm going to get aids or something from you," Clarice joked, as she threw a piece of her strawberry at Ginny, who picked it up and ate it.  
  
"I don't have aids," Ginny laughed, as Clarice winked.  
  
Ginny put some pancake on her fork, and took a bite.  
  
"I got this uh [swallow] email last night, from someone, about Mr. Lecter, it said where he had last been spotted, with his accomplice," Ginny said, trying to keep the topic on Hannibal.  
  
"Jackob Moorland, eh?" Clarice said, not looking up, and taking a drink of her milk.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Anyway, it said the place he had last been spotted was Asia. Japan I think it was, why would he do that?" Ginny said, eating a piece of her sausage after chasing it around on her plate.  
  
"He tends to leave right after he's caused controversy. For example, he caused big trouble with the police on my first assignment. He fled to Jamaica. He ended up in Florence, Italy. There he killed a detective once he had found out who Lecter was. He returned here, and we just happened to encounter each other. After he killed an old co-worked of mine, he obviously fled to Japan. I wonder where he is now." Clarice said, swallowing nervously.  
  
"How is he, I mean, really, how is he?" Ginny said, leaning forward towards her aunt.  
  
She smiled, "He's a gentleman, no doubt. But, an offensive gentleman to put it in the slightest. He has the manners of a king. He has a sly way of getting into your mind, and making you think something you'd never really decide to think. He can disgust you with his mouth, or his stories. He is an amazing reviewer of case files, no doubt. Brilliant, absolutely brilliant. No doubt he is a brilliant man. A-ah," She paused, and turned from Ginny's searching face.  
  
"What else! What else!" Ginny said, rocking on the bar stool.  
  
"He's got to be twenty years my senior, but miraculously, he's. he's attractive," Clarice said, admitting that to herself for even the first time.  
  
"Gee, took you long enough to realize that," Ginny laughed, but Clarice kept her studying face.  
  
"He's quite impressive. I-I enjoyed the man's company whenever I could," Clarice said, continuing to admit things she had been holding inside.  
  
"Do you reckon he feels the same way about you?" Ginny giggled a nervous giggle, and steadied her chair.  
  
"I pathetically hope not. Gin, even if we were both madly, insanely head over heels for each other, which we are not," she lied, but continued, "What is there for us to do? It's not like we can get married, it's not like we can have children, or live a normal life. He ruined the one for himself a good decade or so ago. It was his decision and he was the who fucked it up."  
  
"I think he's deathly romantic, Auntie. Clarice," Ginny said, and Clarice looked up to see he blush.  
  
"Really? Are you intrigued, Gin?" Clarice said, wanting to hear Ginny's opinion.  
  
"Infatuated. Fancied. Name it romantically, I am. Why am I though? If he's twenty years your senior, he's at least forty years my own. I just find the whole atmosphere around him, and what he does, and what he's done sadistic. And for some damn reason, I love it. Plus, I read some of the letters he sent you, and he writes so romantically that it amazes even myself. And I do despise poetry, and you know that," Ginny said, pushing her maroon hair out of her face.  
  
Clarice grinned. "It seems we have discovered another thing we have in common,"  
  
Ginny's face broke with a wide smile, and she quickly continued eating, the whole time a smile upon her face.  
  
* *** **** *** *** ******* * * * *  
  
Albany International Airport- Sunday afternoon  
  
Lecter and Jackob set off from the airport, their belongings stashed in the backseat. Lecter was satisfied that someone would get home, to find the body of the attendant, stashed in their luggage.  
  
"Where are we heading? Do you know yet Lecter?" Jackob said, pulling onto the freeway.  
  
"I say we drive cautiously past Chilton's place and make the bastard suspicious." Lecter joked, pulling out his sunglasses again, to deflect the sun for real this time.  
  
"Funny. Really, where should we head off to? There's a junction only a couple of miles up the way, so we gotta think fast," Jackob said, stepping on the gas.  
  
"Perhaps, we should pay the Bureau a little visit. Don't you think? Then they'll get all stirred up and send Agent Starling on my backside. Then I can get to her niece, and make Clarice beg for mercy," Lecter said, pointing to the junction sign.  
  
"Take left,"  
  
"And what am I to do? Wait around or something?" Jackob said, speeding up, almost 15+ the speed limit.  
  
"I'm dropping you off in New York City, you'll find Marylyn Station there, and she'll house you, just say it's for Captain Myelin, truths?" Lecter said, looking out at the pathetic landscape.  
  
"Captain Myelin?" Jackob repeated nervously.  
  
"I posed as a airplane captain once. Me and Ms. Marylyn had a little fling on board. I had no feelings for her, but I knew that she'd come in handy sometime. Go it? Marylyn Station and Captain Myelin." Lecter said, gnawing at Jackob's stupidity.  
  
"Got it, sir. How old is she?"  
  
"About thirty-five. Only a couple of years plus you, but you'll do fine. She's a little slut though, slept around in her teenage years, and early twenties. She probably has herpes, or some other genital disease. Deny her fuck requests, ok? She'll piss off if you do, but she'll treat you more like a man then a boy if you do," Lecter said, grabbing a U.S.A Today off the backseat of their new car.  
  
"Oh look at this, a new killer. What ever happened to my headlines?" Joked Lecter, as he studied the front page.  
  
"What's happened?" Jackob said, keeping his eyes on the road, but focusing his hearing to Lecter.  
  
Lecter propped the paper on his knee, " 'Another murder in the Rosaire killings. Sixteen year old singer, Lillian Madison, of Marks burg Arts Academy, was found dead, wearing an old 1700's corset and dress from a schools play production months ago. They believe the clothes change was post-mortem. Lillian had a beautiful voice, and would have been on the way to the Juliette, in New York City, if she hadn't met this tragic end,' Ah. This killer was deprived of beautiful, young women has a boy. See here Jackob, he chose a pale complexed blond, with a beautiful voice. She perhaps resembled someone he wanted in his earlier years. That son of a bitch 'Rosaire' isn't very creative.  
  
Jackob turned his head slightly, to glance at the front of the page. His eyes met the picture of Lillian Madison. He pulled over to the side, and grabbed the page from Lecter, who looked shocked.  
  
"Fucking hell!" Swore Jackob intensely, "She was a fucking student of a fucking girl I had dated in fucking high school!"  
  
"Settle down, Moorland, before you pop your already small brain. Now, start over. Loose the obscenities," Lecter said calmly.  
  
"Miss. Lemoore, she's a young teacher at Marks burg. She's got to be only twenty-five or so. She is an amazing actress, but she worked there, and I had met Lillian Madison."  
  
"You fucked her didn't you, Jackob?" Lecter said, grabbing the paper back from him, and pointing to the road.  
  
"Probably right before I fled to Japan, when you were on every wanted list. Allison Lemoore introduced me to Lillian, and I have no idea how, but Lillian got my phone number. And she would live exotic messages on my machine. So, one day, I did want any sane man would do. I called her over, and we had sex, that easy." Jackob said, pulling back onto the road, as Lecter's head nodded.  
  
"I see, I see," Lecter said quietly.  
  
"You know how you said that this new killer wasn't very creative. By the Rosaire, and everything?" Jackob said, matching Lecter's silence.  
  
".Yes?"  
  
"Rosaire is creative. Do you know what it means?"  
  
"Should I Jackob? I didn't major in idiot during university."  
  
"It means, 'to breed a centurious artist,' basically, the killer must be having the girls dress up like a centurious artist, treating them like one, then killing them, raping them, and taking the most desired body part that the Rosaire keeps as a keepsake."  
  
"I didn't major in sexual oddities," Lecter said off-handedly, his mind more focused on Clarice then Jackob's bullshitting.  
  
"I'm going to take a nap, if you don't mind. And you won't. Wake me when we arrive," Lecter said, tilting his hat over his face.  
  
"Yes Lecter," Jackob said sadly, and kept his entire focus on the road.  
  
* **** ** ** ** *  
  
Hehe. That's it . I'm spent. Next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

Lala! My powpa just got home from work. Everyone on the count of three say "Hi her powpa!". ready?  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
"HI HER POWPA!"  
  
[I can see my dad roll his eyes, and flip me 'the bird']  
  
Disclaimer- Virginia "Ginny" Starling, Malif Dyberg, Marie Seller, Nicholas Burn, Jackob Moorland, *ROSAIRE*, Lillian Madison, Allison Lemoore, Marks burg Arts Academy, Marylyn Station, "Captain Myelin" - - - etc. The rest are THE ABSOLUTE BRILLIANCE OF THOMAS HARRIS *curtsies at the master of amazing writing*  
  
Rating- R for language, content and sexual situations/talk  
  
A/N- My POWPA came home :D  
  
Song- "Once a Year," Unknown  
  
Chapter 5  
  
NYC*  
  
Lecter pulled the car out of Marylyn Station's apartment complex. Though Lecter was surprisingly happy to have gotten rid of Jackob, he felt the loneliness in the air, without a companion to keep himself entertained. But, he thought, he didn't need Jackob anymore. He just needed to get Clarice, to see her in the flesh once again. To wrap his arms desperately around her in an abnormally friendly way.  
  
He was caught up in rush hour, outside of New York, and he knew that he would drive all night, all the next day, and if need be, the night after just to get to her. He for sure wanted to stir up some trouble within the Bureau, just for fun and his own sickening amusement. He wanted to meet his Virginia, who was so interested in him. He smiled at the thought of both Starling women, alone in the house. With him. With 'Hannibal the Cannibal'. He smirked, and drove off down the interstate.  
  
* **** **** * **  
  
Monday  
  
Ginny had taken it upon herself to walk home from school that day, because she didn't want to wait until 6:30 for Auntie Clarice to pick her up, so she told her she'd walk her ass home. She needed the exercise anyway. Ginny stood outside of the school gates, putting her head phones on her ears. She was about to turn and head home, when a body slammed into hers, causing her to drop her possessions.  
  
Angrily, she turned to see who it was, but the face she didn't recognize, but it was surely handsome. The boy was her age, perhaps older, with bleached blonde hair, and gorgeous brown eyes, he was slightly taller then her, and he had a handsome pair of black rimmed glasses.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see ya there," He said, picking up her books that he had knocked down.  
  
"It's ok, I'm not very noticeable anyway," Ginny said, as he handed her her things.  
  
"No, no." He said, smiling, "I just meant, I wasn't watching in that direction, I guess we must have moved as one, and ran into each other,"  
  
Ginny smiled, and looked uncomfortably down at her shoes. She could feel his stare upon her body, and she looked up at his outfit. He obviously went to a public school, with his baggy jeans, and band t-shirt.  
  
"You go here?" He said, nodding his head toward Florence.  
  
Ginny nodded, and he nodded in return.  
  
"You're not a snob like the rest of the girls that go there," He said, and Ginny laughed nervously.  
  
"I sure hope I'm not," Ginny said, searching his eyes, which were knee weakening.  
  
"I'm Virginia. Ginny for short, and yes, I go here," She said, sticking out her hand for him to shake it, but instead, he playfully grabbed it and kissed it.  
  
"Good to meet you fair Virginia, I am Sir. Jason Lawyer, and I don't go to school here, when in fact, I attend Washington High School. 'academy'," He added, talking with a frilly fake British accent.  
  
Ginny laughed, and he smiled, happy to see the girl laugh.  
  
"Jason, aye? And Jason, what country are you from?" She said, portraying her own British accent, far more impressive then his, but not as amusing.  
  
"Minnesota," He said, dropping the accent and laughing.  
  
Ginny grinned, and said, "I'm from the fair country of Washington,"  
  
"We have no life, do we?" He joked, and Ginny had to nod in agreement.  
  
"I wouldn't think so, nah,"  
  
"Where are you headed?" He asked, looking around him uncomfortably.  
  
"Home, 'course." Ginny said, feeling scarlet rise in her cheeks.  
  
"I figured that, which way you headin?"  
  
"That way," she said, pointing down the street to the left.  
  
"Cool, I'm going out that way too, I'll walk till our paths part," He said, as he motioned for Ginny to start walking, and she quickly followed.  
  
"Are you a poet?" She asked randomly, from the strong words he had used.  
  
"Not by birth," He said smiling, his pearly teeth showing through his beige blushed lips, "But I do like to write it. Not mushy stuff to girls and what not, I'm not into that, but, poetry that has a real meaning,"  
  
"I thought so, don't ask me why I thought that, you just striked me as a poet," Ginny said, urging the compliment.  
  
"Oh gosh, do I look like a poet?" He said, looking down at his clothes and laughing.  
  
"No, not at first glance. The person has to be lucky enough to talk to you to realize it," She said, shocked at how romantic the compliment had sounded.  
  
"What to know what I think you are?" He said, looking Ginny square in the eyes.  
  
"Hmm, what's that?"  
  
"I think you are a smart person. Not, average smart, but by-passing average smart. You're clever beyond your years, and, and do you sing?" He said, trying to continue, but failing on his part.  
  
"I get that a lot, the smart person blasé stuff. There's not much else you can say about me. I'm just sort of normal, not unique, nor dorky. just, normal." She said, suddenly saddened.  
  
"But you must be more then that, you are more than that. I can't see it, not on the surface, but there is. Do you sing?" He asked, asking the question again.  
  
"Only in front of my mirror," She laughed, embarrassed.  
  
"Would you care to let me listen?" He said, seriously, but Ginny thought he was joking.  
  
"Are you insane? I-I've only just met you, I'm not going to embarrass myself by singing in front of you! I'd scare you away and you'd never talk to me again," Ginny said, an astonished look upon her face.  
  
"Come on, just let me hear it!" He said, begging.  
  
"Here, I'll tell you what, if you walk me home tomorrow, I'll think about singing to you. But I gotta catch a cab home, I live past the freeway." Ginny said, walking toward the curb to flag a cab.  
  
"Hey, wait. I live just a little farther, I can give you a ride home if you want," He offered, and Ginny decided it would be fine with Auntie Clarice.  
  
"Sure, thanks," Ginny said, gratefully.  
  
"Hey, I'm just stalling so you'll sing to me," he said, laughing. Ginny smacked his arm, and he laughed harder.  
  
"I'm not singing to you! I'm not going to make a complete idiot of myself," She said, as he turned to her as the continued down the street.  
  
"Come on, please,"  
  
"Tomorrow, and that's final, don't push me, or I'll slap you into next week,"  
  
He laughed again, and brought up his hands, "Ok missy, geez!"  
  
"That's what I thought," She said, as he grabbed her arm, and led her up the path to his front door.  
  
He opened it and yelled up to his mother, "Mum! I'm just giving a friend a ride home, I'll be back in a little bit to start dinner, ok?!"  
  
His mother, with a true British accent yelled back, "Ok, Jace. Remember to pick up the roses for your sister, eh?!"  
  
Jason yelled "OK!" back, and dragged Ginny to the car on the opposing side of his house. A Toyota Avalon.  
  
"You have an Avalon!" Ginny squealed, for it just happened to be her dream car.  
  
"Well, it's my brother's. But, he, well, doesn't drive it anymore," He answered sorrowfully, as he escorted Ginny to the passenger door, and he opened it for her, closing it once she was in.  
  
"It was your brothers? Why doesn't he use it anymore?" Ginny asked, pulling on her seat belt.  
  
"He's no longer with us," Jason said mournfully, and Ginny smacked her head.  
  
"Jason, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, I uh. hell," She said, embarrassed as her face turned crimson.  
  
"It's fine, it's fine," He said, patting her hand as he pulled onto the freeway, and headed to Ginny's residence.  
  
* ***** ** ********************* **  
  
Jason parked on the street in front of Clarice's house, for there were police cars outside and in the driveway.  
  
"What's going on?" Jason said, as Ginny jumped out of the car with her belongings and sprinted up to the door, as Crawford appeared.  
  
"What's happened? What's wrong?!" Ginny said, grabbing at Crawford's coat.  
  
"Nothing serious, it's just someone had spotted Hannibal Lecter outside of the Bureau and we just wanted to make sure that Clarice was alright." Crawford said, rubbing Ginny's hand affectionately.  
  
Jason jogged up to the porch, and breathed out heavily, "Every thing ok Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the ride Jason. I can uh, sing for you tomorrow if you meet by the school again, is that all right?" Ginny said, as Crawford turned away.  
  
"That, that would be great," And with that, he ran back to his car, and pulled away, leaving Ginny to stare in the space where he disappeared.  
  
* ********** ** * * * * * ** * ** ***** * ***** **  
  
Eeeee! 5th! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ow! Ow! Hehe, I'm totally excited to get started on this next chapter, I had a little writer's block, and I was doing all this stuff in honor of God and what not, so I had to give myself a little break. I have a heck of a headache though, which totally sucks, because that's the last of what I need. haha.  
  
Disclaimer- Virginia "Ginny" Starling, Malif Dyberg, Marie Seller, Nicholas Burn, Jackob Moorland, *ROSAIRE*, Lillian Madison, Allison Lemoore, Marks burg Arts Academy, Marylyn Station, "Captain Myelin" - - - etc, the rest are ingenious, and sometimes sadistic characters of Thomas Harris *curtsies* in awe.  
  
Rating- R for language, content, and sexual situations/talk  
  
A/N- I've got a bloody headache! I took a Tylenol, but it hasn't started working yet, plus, I just got back from a Girl Scout activity with 7-10 year old girls, and when they scream, darn it do they scream. blasted high- pitch voices!  
  
Song- Guano Apes, "Lords of the Boards"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Crawford sat at Clarice's kitchen table, Ginny's legs resting in his lap in a relaxed position. Clarice had a migraine, and didn't, for the first time in a long while, feel like staying home alone with out protection. She actually felt ashamed of herself of her act of pansy-ness, but she smiled to herself as she thought of the fact that Ginny would be safe.  
  
Ginny looked up from her book and sighed loudly, as Crawford and Clarice turned to look at her.  
  
"I hate how he can plan these all by coincidence, I hope to the Lord that these are all by. coincidence. They are, aren't they?" Clarice said, loosing her composure of her fearless stature, for she felt the need to give her life to protect Ginny.  
  
"I hope so, Starling. I found it extremely ironic that when we were even considering searching him out, he. comes back," Crawford said, picking up his coffee cup and taking a drink, swallowing loudly.  
  
Ginny glanced at the clock. 1:30 a.m. She was tired, but was so filled with excitement and anxiety that she couldn't sleep even, in this case, if her life depend on it.  
  
"Are you tired?" Clarice said, almost reading Ginny's tired thoughts.  
  
She shook her head and yawned. Crawford chuckled, and put an arm around Ginny as she snuggled up into his arms to rest. She found herself in no awkward position, for he was protecting and made her feel safe.  
  
Clarice smiled and put her head on her arms, and turned to Crawford.  
  
"If you want to sleep on the couch, or in the spare guest room, your welcome to, you don't have to stay out here, I can put Gin to bed," Clarice said, yawning herself as Crawford smiled.  
  
"It's fine, Starling, I'll take a day off tomorrow if I'm tired," Crawford said, stroking Ginny's black hair she sighed, and switched positions. "Jack, seriously, sleep, rest, whatever you need," Clarice said. She only used her boss's first name in intimate or extremely serious situations.  
  
He shook his head once again, and rested his hand on Clarice's. "I've taken an oath, and I will stay here,"  
  
She smiled, feeling herself over come with crimson, "I'll go upstairs and get some blankets, and some pillows, and we can all stay in the living room tonight, if you don't mind. You can move Ginny to one of the couches, she's pretty light, go for it, I'll only be a couple of minutes,"  
  
Jack nodded, and nudged Ginny a little, as she stirred, looking up at Crawford.  
  
"We're headin to the living room, want to walk for me girl?" He said, and Ginny smiled and nodded, getting up dizzily as he directed her into the living room, and onto the couch.  
  
"Where'd Auntie Clarice go?" Ginny said tiredly as Crawford sat down and she rested her head on his thigh.  
  
"To go get some blankets and pillows," Crawford said tiredly, feeling his eyes droop.  
  
"Oh, ok, good night Mr. Crawford," She said, yawning and finally closing her eyes, as he put a protective arm across her shoulder and back.  
  
What a good girl, he thought to himself, looking down and almost seeing a young Clarice. Though in no way blood related, there seemed to be a similarity, looks wise. They had the same eyes, both in color, a pale green, and in the lip area, the same posh pale lips. He didn't want to think of the slight attraction he had to Clarice while her niece was laying upon his lap. He stretched out his legs as he heard Clarice enter the living room, with a pile of blankets and two pillows in her hands.  
  
"Here," Clarice said, handing Jack two blankets and a pillow for himself. He put the blanket upon Ginny's curled up body, and the other around his arms, the pillow on the arm of the couch as he rested his head upon it.  
  
"Get some sleep tonight, Clarice, ok? Everything will be fine, I promise you so," Crawford said, smiling over at a pajamaed Clarice, wrapped up in her blanket and her pink pillow, curled up in her lounge chair. He thought she looked like a young girl, surprisingly, like Ginny. Or perhaps, he thought, that Ginny was looking like Clarice.  
  
"I will, I don't know how I can thank you," She said, yawning and taking off her glasses, and putting them on the coffee table.  
  
Jack had taken noticed that she had been wearing her glasses. She only wore them when she was stressed, otherwise she wore her contacts. Poor Clarice. But, he thought manly to himself, I could think of many ways for you to thank me, but I won't go there.  
  
"I know, get some sleep," And with that, he closed his own eyes as Clarice turned off the light. They plunged into darkness, and Clarice felt sleeping gripping at her. She heard Crawford sigh, and she slowly fell to the comfort of sleep.  
  
* ******** ** *** * ** * *** *** ******  
  
Lecter waited in his car outside of Clarice's house, as he watched the last light turn off. They must be nearing sleep, he thought, for the time was early morning, and with the worry and contempt flooding them, they should be drowning in tiredness.  
  
He waited a long, drown out twenty minutes, and slowly climbed out of his car, closing the door with out a sound, and heading up her walk way.  
  
Clarice was a smart girl, he thought to himself, to send the cops away, and turn off her security system. He knew exactly where it would have gone off, but it didn't, so he breathed a sigh of relief and found the key Clarice hid in a turtle by the door. Stupid girl, he thought, knowing of such tricks.  
  
He unlocked the door again, with out a sound and slipped into the house, slipping off his clogs, and patting softly across the foyer, and into the unlit kitchen. Even the smell of Clarice filled his nostrils, and breathed out, too heavily he thought. He listened carefully for the stirring sound of a body, but heard none and headed into the living room, his feet touching the soft carpet.  
  
It's cheap carpet, from the previous owner, those poor fools, he thought to himself, stepping carefully around tables and stands.  
  
To his own surprise, he found the three of them right there, with the greatest of ease. Clarice, by herself in a chair, an unknown girl with Crawford, who Lecter could see from his distance, was drooling on his chin.  
  
Lecter moved in front of Clarice, and stood staring at her, letting her beauty over take him second by second, movement by movement.  
  
He had to physically pull himself away from her, and he stood in front of the large couch, facing Crawford and the girl. Ginny, he thought immediately to himself. He desperately wanted to see her face, but the movement of moving her head could awaken him and ruin his plan to frighten Clarice. Her black hair was strung and flowing around her shoulders, the ends frizzed from sleep. She was a fit girl, he could tell even from her sleeping body. She had curves and a fairly good sized chest, and her legs, though hidden in her jeans, could be seen to be fit and slim, just as the rest of her.  
  
He moved slowly to her side, wrapping his arms underneath her, and lifted her up, shocked to see that she weighed hardly nothing. To his surprise, she stirred and opened her eyes to meet his own. He stood dead still, shocked that his plan was about to fail. She sighed slightly, and with a roll of her eyes, she shut them, and wrapped her arms inconveniently around his neck.  
  
He made his way toward the door, careful to not awaken anyone on his journey back to his car.  
  
He made it out the door and to his car safely, Ginny limp less in his arms.  
  
* **** * * * * ** * *  
  
Ginny stirred anxiously, uncomfortable in the position she found herself in. She felt as if she was trapped in a box. She opened one of her eyes a bit, only to open them all the way to find herself in a well equipped apartment. She sat up suddenly, her hair swinging to the side.  
  
"Shut up," She said quietly to herself as she looked around.  
  
She wrapped the thin blanket tighter around her arms and got off the uncomfortable floor she had been sleeping on.  
  
She walked towards the kitchen, the smell of pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes, to be exact. Her favorite.  
  
She pushed the door open, and with a sense of foreboding, backed into the closing door as she stood to face her captivator.  
  
"Good morning Virginia," Lecter said slyly, slipping sausage and a pancake onto a blue plate.  
  
Ginny kept her back pressed to the door as she felt her heart racing. Her mind was in a jumble, and she didn't know what to feel exactly.  
  
"M-M-Mr." She stuttered, not able to get the words out.  
  
"Hmm?" He said in response, pouring a glass a orange juice into a wine glass.  
  
"Mr. Lecter," She breathed out in one nervous breath, her chest rising up and down quickly.  
  
"Ah, you have yourself the charm of good manners. Come, take a seat, enjoy breakfast with me," He said, gesturing to the stools by the counter.  
  
She nodded her head, but stood in place, taking every feature of Lecter in, finding herself flooded with lust and want, but at the same time with fear and anxiety.  
  
"Come now, Virginia," He said, gesturing his hand more quickly.  
  
"I-I-I, stay here," She said, and she felt herself blush instantly as Lecter, dressed in a dark green suit, came over and put his hand behind her back, guiding her to the stool.  
  
"Now, now, you're in good hands," He said, putting his hands on her waist, as she stumbled onto the chair. She immediately fought the urge to turn around to face his own face. But she kept her head forward, as he turned the stool slightly.  
  
"Eat up," and with that, he took a seat next to her, pulling himself up to the counter.  
  
"I'm-I'm not really that hung-hung-ry," She stuttered, pushing the food away from her, the smell, though usually delicious to her, this time made her feel nauseated.  
  
"Of course you are, you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday," Lecter said, taking a drink of an orange juice, with added liquor.  
  
"I'm, I'm really not, sir," She said, using the tactic word that from any woman, made Lecter think higher of.  
  
"If you're sure," He said, taking the plate, filled with gorgeous, appetizing food, and dumped it in the nearby garbage, Ginny's eyes following it the whole time.  
  
"Sir," She said, after a quick prayer to God, asking for the most highable courage He could grant.  
  
"M'am?" Lecter said, turning to face her, fixing the buttons on his suit.  
  
"Not to be rude, for I could never be rude to you, but sir, what exactly am I doing here?" She said, shifting uncomfortably on the stool, feeling Lecter's stare along her body.  
  
"No, you could not be rude to me. You admire and lust after me far too much, and too gratefully,"  
  
Ginny felt herself blush the deepest color of red morally possible for a human being.  
  
"Is that so," She said in one breath, "Be that as it may, I would honestly care to know why the hell I'm here,"  
  
She knew that when she was anxious, her mouth went off, and a flood of inappropriate language flooded from her mouth.  
  
"I'm going to help you on your report for the academy. You can watch 'Hannibal the Cannibal' in action, be my, note taker so to speak, not only that, but you're my ransom," He said, throwing away his own unfinished plate of food, and taking Ginny by the hand, and leading her out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
"Report? Ah, academy, ransom?" She said, asking the questions all at the same time.  
  
"You're end of the year report. Don't worry Virginia, I already know you're doing it on me. Ransom, you ask? Clarice is going to do anything to get you back, and bloody hell she's going to know that I took you, she's a clever girl you know," He said, gesturing to a chair, as Ginny stood nervously, staring at it.  
  
"Mr. Lecter, sir, what do you think of my aunt," She said, taking a seat and keep her eyes on her hands in her lap.  
  
"What do I think of your aunt? I don't know if it would be appropriate for me to tell you," He said, stretching out his legs, and pouring himself a drink from the mini-bar.  
  
"I know what she thinks of you," Ginny said, now relaxed that she could let her sarcasm and wit out.  
  
"And what does she think of me?" He said, turning his head slightly.  
  
"What does she think of you? I don't know if it would be appropriate for me to tell you," She said, raising an eyebrow in the direction of Lecter, who put down his drink and walked over to her.  
  
He put his hands on the arms of the chair, and leaned forward, close to her face.  
  
"You should watch that smart ass mouth of yours, Miss. Starling, or I'll have to get a good taste of you," He said, staring into her eyes.  
  
"Mr. Lecter, surely if you can use reverse psychology I sure as hell can to," She said, moving her gaze to his lips that would laying lifelessly on his face.  
  
He leaned in as if to bite her cheek, but only turned his head away, his own cheek brushing against hers.  
  
"I'm sure you taste very good at night," He said, lifting her chin and pushing her head away snappily.  
  
She rubbed her neck in response, and grunted loudly, turning away from him.  
  
"I don't wish to be in the company of male who is not treating his guest like a gentleman should," She said, keeping her gaze on the wide window to the left of the room.  
  
"I'm treating you as a gentleman, am I? I can show you the many ways a gentleman can act." He said, pulling on her long hair as he walked behind her.  
  
"How so? By acting like a conceited bastard, like all other men, except bragging on about how miraculously clever and sexy you are, and how amazing the flesh of a woman, and at times, even a man, feels on your lips, in your mouth, and inside your stomach, except, most conceited bastards tend to be a bit more, conservative, then you," Ginny said, in one breath, making Lecter look oddly at her.  
  
"You've got quite the mouth there, don't you. How would you feel if I removed your lips and tongue with my bare teeth so you can never be a nuisance again?" He said emotionlessly.  
  
"Your petty threats and pathetic insults don't intimidate me, but your sly of tongue and fucked mouth sure as fucking hell do," She said, and with that, she kissed his chin, slightly below the chin, and crossed her arms, turning her face from his.  
  
"I've changed my mind, I'm going to keep you alive, your almost as clever as I am," He said, lifting her from the chair, and pushing her forward slightly.  
  
"Not almost, I am sir, I am," and with that comment, he slapped her face and pushed her to the floor, her head hitting the corner of the table.  
  
He hadn't meant to push her with such force, but she fell feebly, crashing to the floor.  
  
She looked up at him, tears in her eyes and blood dripping down her face from the deathly gash on her forehead.  
  
He swallowed loudly.  
  
*********** ********************** ****************** * 


End file.
